Starcraft : Yvonne
by Ken.W
Summary: Yvonne is a simple girl which wants nothing other than to live a simple life in the fringe planet of Xeno IV. Little does she know that soon, she will be caught in a war between the Protoss, Zerg and Terrans, to protect herself and those she cares about
1. Chapter 1

**A girl named Yvonne...**

Dreams… dreams of pain and death, the inevitability of it. Her parents, friends all dying, the pain they felt, _the pain_ _she felt_. She tried to run away from it, but no, she was trapped in her own mind, unable to escape, unable to resist the pain. It felt as if she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders. She wanted to break free; she wanted to be free of the suffering, the agony… whilst in the midst of all the pain around her, a bright, shining light shone at the darkest end of her mind. A light with tendrils, that healed everything it touched. It was called hope. For once, with a goal to escape, she grasped it with all her strength and held on to it, it was everything to her. Without it, she would fall into madness. Days passed by in her torment, yet despite the pain, she never let go of the hope, she never gave up. Despite her efforts, the pain became increasingly intense to the point it numbed her from all thought. Slowly and slowly, even hope began to fade. Until a great presence came into her mind, halting the pain. Confused but wary, she tried to comprehend the presence, all she could feel was great wisdom and strength. The presence uttered a single word with power that seemed to be able to change the world at its whim, _Awaken…_.

She opened her eyes to the world, sweat beading from her forehead to her neck. Relived that the suffering had ended, she wiped the sweat of, with shaky, unsteady hands, heart still thumping heavily that it hurt her chest. It was normal for her to have these nightmares, or as she called them, Death's embrace, whenever she as much as took a nap. Sometimes it was tolerable, other times, it was just uncontrollable. She hoped she had finally been able to control her dreams, for the last few nights, were probably the most well rested nights she ever had. She could not recall what happened in her nightmare, such was the nature of dreams. Tonight, however were one of the uncontrollable ones, but it also seemed different, _at least at the end it was_. She could remember clearly what happened; everyone she knew was killed, _slaughtered, _by whom she did not know, but she could feel the distress of the people and her own, it was confusing. Lastly the light, which blocked the pain, what was it? Was she finally free of this suffering? She hoped so.

Now getting off her bed, she brushed aside her curtain sheets and looked outside. It was morning already, but yet dark as midnight. It was always as such in the desolated planet of Xeno IV. All she saw was rocks, rocks and more rocks. Everything around looked empty, void of life, _she would know_. Brushing her her black hair aside, then turning her head away from the window, she glanced back at her room, _more like her living space_. Living in a mining colony had its disadvantages. All she had was her bed and a small table which composed of various little decorations. Leaving her room, she entered the common room where she felt an all too familiar person.

Smiling, "Morning dad",

Nigel turned and looked at her, "Hey there sweetie, sleep well?", with a smile that always made her life sweeter.

Despite that, her smile slightly lowered, reading her expression and looking straight at her eyes, "Ahh nightmares again?" he said, she only nodded,

"Your mother had the same problem, nearly drove her insane, but her spirit wouldn't let her…",

Yvonne looked at him, curious that he mentioned mother, "What was she like?", Nigel never usually talked about his wife."Maybe this is a story for another time" he said smiling,

"I am off to work now, the mines had another cave-in yesterday, take care of Max for me will'ya." It was a statement, not a question.

And there was silence again…

_NOTE - I do not own starcraft as it belongs to its rightful copyrights. Events in this fan fiction are mostly fiction and only carry the slightest resemblance to the original starcraft timeline. Some references are made to other original starcraft content. All names and events which transpire do not coincide with any actual names or events and if so, it is purely coincidental. Any errors made will be corrected if i find them, messages regarding this is appreciated. Most of the content written in this novel derives from imagination and inspiration. Thanks, blizzard for giving me something to write about._


	2. Chapter 2

**With her father working at the mines, Yvonne made her way to the nearby colony...**

Walking out, she scanned the area around her, the view didn't change much from when she was in her room, but now it was different, it felt different being out on these uninhabited rocky plains on your own. Her father had already left minutes ago, now he was nowhere to be seen. Yawning... Yvonne looked for her pet dog, Max. It wasn't difficult considering the dog spent most of his time sleeping behind the house.

"MAX! MAAAAX! Max, come here boy," she shouted out loud.

A ruffle came from behind the house and then came a black, four legged figure. It raised an eye at her then continued walking with its head down, its tail wagging lightly.

He felt happy to see her, and was hungry too.

Yvonne could tell how people or animals felt just by looking at them; she always thought she was a very preceptive person. Reaching up towards a shelf nearby, she took a tray of a half-eaten MRE and placed it on the ground for the dog to eat. As it ate, she could see that Max's pelt was filthy, with dirt and wet grovel. _He must have went and followed dad to the mines yesterday… _she thought with a sigh, _guess who has to give you a bath. _Stopping for a second, Max looked up at her, starring at her brown eyes for a moment before returning to his food.

After washing up Max, Yvonne made it to the nearby mining colony. Her home wasn't far, about ten minutes walking distance from the colony, yet it seemed to be miles away at times. Her father said it was better living alone, _more serene_. Yvonne didn't mind, her mind was calmer away from people. As soon as Yvonne reached the colony, she started looking for her friend, a girl named May. Since the day May and her family settled on the mining colony of Xeno IV, they had been close friends. Reaching her home, she knocked on the door. No one answered... "May, I know you are in there," she shouted. After several seconds, a rather messed up looking girl opened the door,

"I hate you...", was all she said,

After several seconds of starring at each other she finally muttered in a low tone,"Ugh, come in",

"I hope I didn't wake you," replied Yvonne, smiling, as she entered the house.

In the next few minutes, May dressed up and bathed herself before meeting Yvonne again. Now May looked strikingly beautiful, with her brown hair tied to a ponytail and a smile which could win the hearts of most men. It often amused Yvonne that how such a messed up personality could be born with such finessed features.

"Had breakfast yet?" asked May, Yvonne merely shook her head.

"Good... Here, have some vegetable soup I made last night," Accepting the bowl of soup, Yvonne asked "Where are your parents?",

"Out, my dad was quite furious when he did, said something about the Terran Dominion coming to the planet for inspections.".

Yvonne didn't believe a word of it, _probably to take more of the miners hard earned credits for "the good of humanity", _despite the moving speeches of Arcturus Mengsk, the self proclaimed Emperor of the Terran Dominion, things barely changed in the fringe worlds.

"Details?", "Just a small group, a dozen or so… today I think, I don't know when exactly, was too tired, went back to sleep," replied May between gulps of soup.

Yvonne didn't like it, she felt this time they were coming for a different reason, she yawned again before returning to her food.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked May,

"Well I actually wanted to go look for some odd jobs to get those new shoes I wanted, but right now, I'm curious about this 'Inspection' lets look for you dad, he would know," replied Yvonne, grinning.

May only grunted in response. On the way to the colony's hall, they talked about many things, including how May blushed when she was talking to a particularly cute boy yesterday. Arriving at the colony hall they both looked for May's father,

"See him?" Yvonne asked. May shrugged and ran to a nearby person, asking politely "Can you tell me where my dad is? He's the head of the trades in town." she asked all the while smiling.

The man, couldn't help smiling back,"You'll find him at the landing zone out back, preparing for the arrival of the marines," she then walked away without another word,

"He's at the back" said May. As Yvonne left the building, she saw the man nodding his head, _kids..._

Taking a full turn to head out back, they looked out again for May's father. They spotted him talking on phone wired to a nearby satellite, across the landing pad. Before they had the chance to reach him a loud noise was heard overhead, in their search, they had not noticed the approaching dropship coming from above. Yvonne quickly pulled May back before she could get further

"May, get back, they're gonna to land," said Yvonne looking upwards. May nodded in response and they backed away from the landing pad. Yvonne looked at the dropship now several meters above ground, closing her eyes at the force of the air coming at her.

Opening her eyes, as the wind suddenly halted, she looked confusedly around. Everyone was gone, she was all alone in the middle of the landing pad, _well not really alone_. There were several blurry figures running about, they didn't seem to notice her. After rubbing her eyes, she saw that most of the figures were people she knew, _neighbors and friends_. They were all running away, _from what?,_ nearby, the marines were firing with their weapons, and an explosion could be heard not far off. Despite all this, it was nothing compared to the noises she heard in her mind. She could hear everyone's panicked thoughts and emotions, fear and confusion were the most prominent and also death. She did not hear death, _she felt it_. She could feel as the colonists were killed, either by clean slashes through the body or a stab right through them. And the _things, _killing her friends, _were monsters_. She could not see them but she felt their thoughts, _primal and savage_. They had only a thought in their minds, _to kill for blood and for the Queen of Blades_.

_NOTE - I do not own starcraft as it belongs to its rightful copyrights. Events in this fan fiction are mostly fiction and only carry the slightest resemblance to the original starcraft timeline. Some references are made to other original starcraft content. All names and events which transpire do not coincide with any actual names or events and if so, it is purely coincidental. Any errors made will be corrected if i find them, messages regarding this is appreciated. Most of the content written in this novel derives from imagination and inspiration. Thanks, blizzard for giving me something to write about._


	3. Chapter 3

**Monsters of the mind...**

... And now, they were coming for her. _They were coming to take her, to..._ _where? _She looked around, bloody bodies of people she known was strewn all over the place, and slowly but surely, the monsters were coming to her. She could see clearly now, _tall snake-like creatures with sharp blades attached to their arms, and their eyes... it was mindless yet full of purpose... _she had to run from them, yet her legs could not move. All she could do was wait. As they closed on her, her heart started beating faster... and faster... almost reaching her, she thought of all the things that really mattered to her,_ her father... Max.. May... and her mother who she never met... _finally, resigning herself to her fate, and for what might be the last time, she closed her eyes.

Suddenly all sound and movement stopped, and in her mind she felt something strange and foreign, and from behind her eyelids, she could see light. Opening her eyes, the monstrosities were still there, closer than ever, yet they stopped moving, _as if time has stopped... _and the light, was shining from a figure. Through squinted eyes, she tried to see who, _what, _it was. All she could tell is that it _looked _human, yet taller and paler than any human can be, _maybe its an illusion of light. _Feeling its mind, she felt an all to familiar presence, _ it was the same... thing, that freed her from her nightmares._ Now cautiously, she said, "Wha.. Who are you?".

The presence hesitated for several seconds before answering,

_"My name is Kisora, I have come to... to help you..." _ Kisora said, with a mental voice,

"_These monsters, the zerg, will come to slay every single one of your friends, what you have seen is the truth, it has just not happened yet.. you have foresaw this Yvonne,". _

"How did you know my name, and what do you mean," Yvonne, replied back in voice,

_"I don't have much time here, for now you have to stay safe, may the stars watch over you," _ and it was gone...

Opening her eyes as if she had slept for years, she woke up, _that was a dream?_ She contemplated what Kisora had said, none of it made much sense, except that monsters, _the zerg,_ were coming to kill everyone in the colony and that she foresaw them, killing all of her friends, _How is that even possible. _Though right now, she didn't even want to think about the Zerg_, _they struck fear to her just thinking about what they will do. Whatever was going to happen, Kisora made one thing clear, it was helping her and she needed to be safe, _how safe can I be?,_ Yvonne didn't know what to make of it, yet she felt that Kisora was telling the truth..._ what is Kisora anyway..._ looking about the room, she realised she was sleeping on a bed in the medibay. Getting up she sat upright on the bed, her body aching with pain, _i must have fell earlier, _feeling her body for bruises and sores.

"You're finally up!", looking up, she saw May,

"Hey, what happened?" Yvonne asked, still sleepy.

"You fainted, right when we were waiting for the marines to land... you remember don't you?",Yvonne nodded vaguely,

"Anyway the doctor says you will be fine, nothing major, good thing you fell on that fat head of yours," May said, grinning. Yvonne just smiled back...

"Oh and, by the way... it isn't a dozen or so troops coming, it looks like the Dominion brought a small army over... They are gonna set up base down by the valley south of the colony... looks like something big is going to happen, and soon too, they were all in a rush...",

Yvonne looked at May, unbelieving, "Really!" May assured... _Kisora was right, they are coming and we are all going to die..._

_NOTE - I do not own starcraft as it belongs to its rightful copyrights. Events in this fan fiction are mostly fiction and only carry the slightest resemblance to the original starcraft timeline. Some references are made to other original starcraft content. All names and events which transpire do not coincide with any actual names or events and if so, it is purely coincidental. Any errors made will be corrected if i find them, messages regarding this is appreciated. Most of the content written in this novel derives from imagination and inspiration. Thanks, blizzard for giving me something to write about._


	4. Chapter 4

**A dream come true...**

"May you have to listen to me," said Yvonne in a hushed tone, yet with a sense of urgency,

"We have to get out of here!",

May starred at her, "What? Why?",

"May, just listen to me, we have to, i know why those men are here... You are right, something big is going to happen, the zerg are about to attack the colony!"

At the mention of zerg, May now gave a look that said, _You're crazy!_

"You heard stories of them destroying fringe worlds, even the capital itself!" urged Yvonne, "Our colony is next!"

Now May starred at her friend with a look of bewilderment,"You can't be serious, besides even if you are right, isn't it best to be here... Where the marines are?"

_How could she possibly explain,_"It isn't good enough! Whats coming is way more than the dominion can handle..."

"Oh, sure. So what do you suggest? To hide your head in a hole?" replied May sarcastically.

"You just have to trust me..." said Yvonne, getting up...

May hurried to help her, "Can you even walk right?",

"I'll be fine, come on, lets get out of here" As soon as Yvonne got her bearings straight, they headed right out of the medibay.

"So, got any 'real' ideas on where you're going", May asked, still unconvinced with Yvonne's story, but she didn't mind playing along with her to see how it would turn out.

"My home, its not far off and i think we can stay in there if anything happens..." Yvonne started walking again.

"Yvonne... Friend-to-friend, are you serious about this?", May asked hesitantly,

She sighed before answering, "May, i wish i was kidding but its not like that, the zerg are coming, and then the colony won't be safe for anyone,"

"Then why don't you tell everyone else,"

"They won't believe, and i don't know what the dominion is going to do once we start hiding, they kept the secret from us for a reason..." Yvonne said,

"How' about your dad?", asked May. Thinking about her father, he was always there to protect her from harm and always cheered her up whenever she was feeling down_. _Right now she wanted nothing more than to just be with him. She hoped he would be safe when the zerg came

"I would, but he's gone with the rest of the miners on that cart-thing, I don't even know where is he... So are you coming?", Yvonne hoped she was

Starring at her,"Yes, if not as your best friend, then to make sure you don't do something stupid," she said smiling...

The dusty plains under the blistering sun of Xeno IV almost made the planet uninhabitable for many reasons. The foremost is the unbearable heat.

"Yvonne, did i tell you i hate you?" said May, partially smiling, mostly panting

"We.. are.. almost there... just awhile more" said Yvonne, looking back at her sweltering friend. Then she heard it, a quiet whispering sound in the air, _a voice_, It came from near the south valley where the outpost was set.

"May.. you hear that?" said Yvonne looking for the source of the voice,

"Hear what?"

Now that Yvonne was paying attention, she could hear other sounds as well, hisses and clicks from the same source...

"Never mind but we better be qui.."

Suddenly a loud siren noise screeched through the plains,

"Its the emergency alarm.." whispered May to herself, "We have to head back!"

"May, we 'have' to get outta here, I'm sure the rest of them will be safe... they will find a way to escape, we cant take that chance..." lied Yvonne, _they are all going to die._

May only nodded and continued towards Yvonne's home...

As they continued, screams of pain and gunfire could be heard from afar. Sounds of the zerg could also be heard, _all too famillar to her dream, except now she wasan't there. _Yet the pain of death still hit her for every slash or gunfire, it was a living nightmare, before she knew it she had fallen again, unable to move as much as a finger, for the pain was persistent and relentless. _How can i live like this... _she could barely mouth the words.

Then... the pain stopped, she could move again, _don't give up, persevere... _said a voice, it was Kisora's.

_You are... real? _Thought Yvonne. She could feel slight amusement from him, as she realized it was a 'he', yet she could not tell who was he.

_All your questions will soon be answered, for now keep making your way home, I'll arrive soon, _as Kisora once again left her mind.

"Yvonne, you okay?" said May,

When she opened her eyes, she found herself kneeling on the ground, looking to her right, she saw May starring at her.

"Sorry, just... a little nauseated" replied Yvonne as she got up, "We don't have much time"

Finally arriving at the home, they let themselves fall on the couch, exhausted.

"Got water?" May asked, panting, Yvonne pointed towards a jug on the table nearby.

"Yvonne... You might want to see this...", raising an eyebrow, then getting up, she saw May looking out of a window.

Looking through it, she saw many snake-like figures quickly approaching the home, "Yvonne, you got any weapons?" said May,

"The basement, there's an old handgun... You know how to use it?",

"No, but at least its worth a try"

May came back with the gun,"How's it?" Yvonne asked,

"Ugh.. Heavy.." Now heading out to the window to take a shot, _she always was braver..._

As soon as she did, a long scythe came in and tried to stab her, _they were already here. _It missed most of her, but it did manage to hurt her arm badly. Yvonne now took the gun from May who was screaming in pain, _it is heavy. _Holding her arm steadily, she took a few steps back from the window, aiming straight at where the limb protruded from, _it was not there. _Suddenly, the door burst open and there it was,_ the hydralisk. _

Adjusting her aim, she took a deep breath, and started emptying rounds at the hydralisks snake head. It didn't seem to effect it at all, but she kept shooting until she ran out of ammo. Dropping her gun, she ran to May's side, trying to pull her up. She found that May could not move much, _she was losing too much blood_. Then Max, her ever faithful dog, came and ran right past the hydralisk through the front door, which was now mostly scrap metal. Coming to Yvonne's side, it tried to scare the hydralisk away with barking, _you're gonna need to try harder boy, at least he had the sense to not try and fight it._ The hydralisk was approaching cautiously towards them, its intent unclear, _it could kill us all right now. _Then suddenly, it lashed out its arm again, this time to strike a killing blow, _right at her_. Closing her eyes, she hid her head, Max barking even louder. She felt as the scythe pierced through her torso down to her hips, _t__he pain was new yet old_, she felt a warm liquid splash over her head and body. Slowly passing out, she dropped to the ground. Opening eyes, she saw that May had been stabbed right through, not her, and she was soaked in the blood of her best friend. The thought almost made her puke. _The pain felt so real. _Now the hydralisk just stood still, starring at her. It took Yvonne a moment to realise that the voice earlier was now louder and stronger. It sounded random, yet she could understand what it meant, _it didn't want to kill her,_ _it told her to come..._

Now Yvonne didn't know what to do, to follow or to stay, she was sure that if she did stay, the hydralisk would kill her and if she followed, god knows what will happen then. Still caught in an indecision, she stood there soaked in blood, all the while starring at the yellow eyes of the hydralisk. For several seconds, nothing happened, then a swift whirrling sound was heard behind the hydralisk, almost instantly, its eyes lost its glow.

Behind the limpless body, stood a tall alien figure, _Come Yvonne, we have to leave now. _She looked at him, a grey skinned alien, with a fierce blue blade emitting from the end of his forearm. He was unmistakeably a protoss. _Come quickly, _he said leaving the home. Following him, she noticed many features, such as having two fingers and two thumbs. He also had fiery blue eyes, which reminded Yvonne of his blade. As they left the home, she saw many more dead hydralisk bodies strewn across the front of the home, all killed in a similar manner, Max still barking loudly, but now at the protoss. _We are leaving now, I will put you to light sleep, and will awake you when the time is right... _As Yvonne hesitantly nodded, he placed his thumb on her forehead and two fingers at her temple...

_NOTE - I do not own starcraft as it belongs to its rightful copyrights. Events in this fan fiction are mostly fiction and only carry the slightest resemblance to the original starcraft timeline. Some references are made to other original starcraft content. All names and events which transpire do not coincide with any actual names or events and if so, it is purely coincidental. Any errors made will be corrected if i find them, messages regarding this is appreciated. Most of the content written in this novel derives from imagination and inspiration. Thanks, blizzard for giving me something to write about._


	5. Chapter 5

**Trusting her life to a total stranger, which is not even human...**

Walking in another one of her waking dreams, Yvonne was ready for whatever horrors her mind was going to throw at her. She waited for it to come... for the pain to start... It took her several moments before she realized something was wrong. Instead of suffering, other events and emotions came into play. She saw many things from her past...

...Yvonne was barely three when her father, Nigel, decided to move to the mining colony of Xeno IV. In a hurry, Nigel planned to leave the planet on the very same day. Looking messed up as he quickly packed up their belongings, he rushed from one room to the next in their apartment at Korhal... His daughter playing a teddy bear, got up and held his hand...

"Daddy... why are we leaving? I want to stay here daddy." Yvonne said,

"Sweetie, we are going to live in a better place, trust me, you'll like it there", he assured her, but Yvonne knew he was just trying to comfort her,

"How about mommy? You said we will meet mommy here! That she will come for us!" said Yvonne, slightly weeping.

At the mention of his wife, Nigel looked at his daughter with sad eyes,"Don't worry sweet heart, we will see her... please don't cry, I promise we will see her and we will all live happily ever after, just like in the stories..."

"You promise?.." Yvonne replied, still weeping silently

"I promise, and you will be the beautiful princess..." he said with a warm smile,

Yvonne choked out a laugh,"Okay daddy..."...

Waking from her dreams, she felt sad. Sad that her father was gone, _gone forever... and i didn't even say good bye... gone from my life... _rubbing her eyes, she felt tears...

She sensed someone was looking at her from above. Opening her drowsy eyes she saw a strange figure above her, its hands slightly over her head, emitting a blue glow. She quickly got up from the bed she was sleeping on, she was afraid of this mysterious figure before her. "Who are you! Where am I!?" she shouted. Glancing around, she was in a room with a bed she was sleeping on, the room lighted by dim blue lights, the design of the room was DEFINITELY not human.

Standing now, he looked much more familiar. The grey protoss stood tall, over 7-feet wearing robes which reminded her of royalty, eyes gleaming with energy. _Peace, its me Kisora and you are aboard the Eunari, _said the figure, _what's the last thing you remember? _His voice sounded like it came from her mind,Yvonne looked at the figure and stuttered as she answered..

"I-i remember... remember my friend... May.. she died, then... you came, and saved me from that... that thing," _the hydralisk,_ slowly remembering, Yvonne felt less alarmed, but still tense,_ where am i?_ It was strange being in the same room with an alien, _protoss. _She heard about what they did, incinerating planets, killing millions in their wake. Now she was in one of their ships. Yes, she had a good reason to be tense. Yet despite all that, she somehow knew she could trust him. "How'd you do that?" referring to his method of speech.

_It isn't speech, its a telepathic link, allowing me to send and receive thoughts from your mind.. _explained Kisora, _how do you feel? _She noticed his voice was light yet held experience that few had, giving it a heavier edge.

"er... for a kid who saw her friend die at the hands of a hydralisk and to be saved by a mysterious protoss... not bad actually" she said, sarcastically, _i hope they get humor. _ She didn't know anything about the alien race except that they were very dangerous.

At this, Kisora laughed, _well not literally, in his mind at least_. Unlike his voice, his laugh was warm and made her feel happy, it was strange, _probably something to do with the tele-thingy... _whatever it was it was nice to share someone's emotions...

_Yes, it is... you must be very curious what has traversed while you were asleep..._ Returning to normal,Yvonne was curious, how did she get here, and awaken in a room lighted by small blue lights, _khaydarin crystals.... what's a khaydarin crystal?_

_You know of khaydarin crystals? _She herself didn't know how she knew this... khaydarin crystal. "I probably read it somewhere,"

Kisora searched her mind for only a matter of seconds. She felt him probing her mind... she didn't like it one bit,"Don't do that!" she was angry he was intruding on her privacy, _i apologise, i didn't mean to.. distress you.. i won't do it again unless its necessary..._

Yvonne didn't know what to say, "um.. thanks","What happened to the colony, Xeno IV?" now that she remembered fully, she was worried about the fates of her friends and her father.

Kisora looked at her, _he was reluctant, _"You destroyed the planet didn't you? Like all the others..." she whispered silently. _No we did not... most of the colonists were killed during the zerg attack, a handful escaped on terran dropships... as for the planet, your government, the Dominion, launched a nuclear missile to what was your colony... nothing survived except the dropships... _when he was done, he didn't seem reluctant, just solemn.

Yvonne could not believe her ears, _my entire life... destroyed? All her friends dead, and her father... she hoped that he made it out... _she foresaw this, but nothing could have prepared her for this. _Some colonists could have survived, they could have escaped.. but the dominion didn't give them that chance, they just wanted to eliminate the Zerg... _crying now, she sat on the ground as she thought of all the memories she had.

Kisora stood nearby, letting her grieve in peace. He didn't need to sense her mind to feel her anguish and sadness.

After awhile, when Yvonne's sadness was diminished, she spoke again "Why did you save me? You and your people could have saved my friends... my father." she said, trying to maintain her tone of voice.

_The mission of this ship was NOT to defend any terran colony... I saved you because.. we could not afford the zerg to take you... your telepathic powers draws them to you... you know of the Queen of blades who leads the zerg, she was once a human with similar powers... we could not risk having another powerful enemy.. _he said clearly, _there was nothing i could do... _he was speaking the truth as she heard him echo the words, _there was nothing i could do.._.

Yvonne looked at him, "Why do you feel sad for the deaths of those who you do not know?"_, _she said quizzically.

_I have always been thought that all life is scared, every loss of life regardless of race or reason, _he thought, his voice now sounded hollow...

Considering a moment before asking, _how is it i have telepathic powers? _She thought directed at Kisora.

Tilting his head in laughter_, You are a fast learner, _he thought, amused, clearly he was in control of his emotions again, Y_ou were born with it, not many terrans have the ability to speak telepathically. Of all those, few even have the ability to do anything else other then sense emotions and thoughts. You however, have much potential in you..._

Taking it all in, she kept looking at Kisora, she could almost feel the link enabling them to reach each others thoughts, she felt he was honourable, lived longer than any human and yet young, by their standards. She sensed he was happy, for a reason she could not interpret, there was also something else... something that stirred the deepest parts of his mind.

_What kind of potential? And what do you mean i foresaw the destruction of my colony? It is one of the 'potential' things i can do? _she scoffed at the thought,

_It would be difficult to explain to you right now with your current knowledge of telepathy... even so, it itself is a subject which many have studied but have never fully understood. But from what i have seen in your mind, you will have premonitions of what is about to come. However, i think the focus of such an ability would be vast and uncontrollable. You only managed to form a short, clear vision into the future once, other times you would just feel the event occurring in your dreams. Although you won't be able to control the power or make sense of what you saw until it happens, it may prove to be more than it seems.. _said Kisora, in a 'as matter of fact' way

_I can.. see the future? _Yvonne asked, shocked at the possibilities of such a thing

_Not see, sense. You don't use your eyes to see such things.. There have been few that had such a sense as yours, scholars have perplexed at such happenings, and cannot explain it. Whatever the matter, rest assured, the future is ever changing and never set, that much i know, _Kisora confirmed, _any further questions that need explanations?_

_Not now.. but one last thing... what happens to me now? _She was worried..

_Sensing her worry, he explained slowly, You cannot return to your normal life, we cannot risk you as i have told you... Here we will protect you from harm and from the zerg..._

_So am i just sopposed to just be your prisoner? For just how long? _living forever with aliens didn't appeal to her much,

_As long as you are a danger to my people... if your people knew your abilities, they would be sure to exploit you... have you heard of 'ghosts'? Terran telepath's, brain washed to be used as a weapons for the Dominion?_

Yvonne had... maybe her powers were the reason her father moved to Xeno IV... to save her...

_And do not think yourself our prisoner, we only did what was necessary..._

_Okay.. I understand.. _she replied, unconvinced

_Yvonne... do not despair, i think your life will surprise you in ways you cannot imagine.. _said Kisora, he was trying to cheer her up, his eyes showing a flicker of emotion...

_Was that pity? _Yvonne thought to herself

Then continued, _Yeah sure, look what it has done for me so far... _she smiled, slightly cheered up...

Bowing his head, as a gesture of politeness, he got up and left... _i will return shortly, the executor will want to meet with you soon... meanwhile its better to stay in this room, it will be your quarters as long as you are aboard the Eunari... _ and he left without another thought...

_NOTE - I do not own starcraft as it belongs to its rightful copyrights. Events in this fan fiction are mostly fiction and only carry the slightest resemblance to the original starcraft timeline. Some references are made to other original starcraft content. All names and events which transpire do not coincide with any actual names or events and if so, it is purely coincidental. Any errors made will be corrected if i find them, messages regarding this is appreciated. Most of the content written in this novel derives from imagination and inspiration. Thanks, blizzard for giving me something to write about._


End file.
